The Hogwarts Melody
by sbsammy
Summary: The trio decide to play a little prank on Umbridge, but things backfire, and the results are very interesting
1. The Experiment

Disclaimer: I own everything! Ahahahahaahahahahaaaaa! wait! noooooooooooooooooooooo!! I was joking! Pllleeaassee don't kill me! J.K hasn't written the 6th & 7th Harry Potter books yet!!  
  
A/N: Phew! Sorry about that *starts singing* Stacys mom has got it goin on . Sorry about that as well,  
  
I've got that song in my head, now anyway,  
  
This story is kind of a song fic , kind of . The gang are in their 5th year at Hogwarts, there are OotP spoilers so if you haven't read it, I ask you WHY? Why the hell not!!! besides, I doubt that someone, for some strange unknown reason, hasn't read OotP would be here, so I am just going to pretend that everyone who is reading this HAS.  
  
*Starts talking to herself* Okay maybe you shouldn't act like such a psycho and get on with explaining to them  
  
*Replies* good Idea  
  
ANYWAY, I do not think that Sirius should have died so in my version he is alive and well, also as this is my first EVA fanfic the characters may be a little OOC so, well, yeah, just thought I'd warn you,anyway the trio are for some strange unknown reason experimenting with cursers and potions because , oh lets just say....to get revenge on Umbridge, and something goes wrong (natuarally)now I'm totally stealing this Idea off Buffy so I'll call it a mild crossover, and also this story will be through the eyes of mainly Harry so ON TO THE FIC!!  
  
Chapter 1 The Experiment  
  
It was midnight Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger were crouched in the empty History of Magic classroom, and they had about 20 different potion ingredients around them, Hermione was stiring a cauldron adding various ingredients  
  
"I can't belive you talked us into this,"said Ron "I mean you, of all people Hermione!"   
  
"Be quiet Ron, Filch'll be here before long" said Hermione adding some more ingredients   
  
"Do, er, you....know what excactly it is that your doing?" Harry asked catiously   
  
"I think so, I'm mixing a lot of potions together....alright, one more ingrident and were done, well, then we slip this in her drink somehow and we watch our dear Proffessor Umbridge get humiliated in front of the entire school!" she added the last ingredient and.....BOOM! (A/N for all you people who have seen Pirates of the Caribbean (saw it Saturday,it was great wasn't it?) you know when she's underwater and the necklace thingy she was wearing, and when everything kind of went boom and everything kind of ripples? Well that just happened )  
  
"Whoa,"  
  
"What was that?" asked Ron   
  
"I-I'm not sure," Hermione replied weakly  
  
"Maybe we should check," Harry suggested  
  
"y-yeah, I think we should,"said Ron a little shakily  
  
"Scorgify," Hermione whispered and everything dissipeard ,they threw the invisibility cloak on and exited.  
  
After half an hour of looking they couldn't find anything out of the ordinary they gave up and went back to Griffindor tower   
  
"Well, maybe it was just a simple wave," Harry said,trying to sound reassuring   
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Ron, and bading Hermione a good night Harry thought he heard her mutter  
  
"The one time I try to plan a prank..."  
  
The Next day  
  
When they entered the great hall for breakfast, they immediently looked around every where to see if they could spot any signs of ,well, anything out of the ordinary, but everything seemed perfectly fine, Harry looked over at Malfoy to which he saw his usual smirk, he looked at the staff table, (A/N Dumbledore is gone and Hagrid is there) nope,nothing unusual there either, but they still weren't satisfied, Harry went strait to Neville  
  
"Morning Neville," Harry said  
  
"Morning Harry," Neville said, swallowing his toast. Okay,Harry thought, nothing unusual there.   
  
The three found nothing strange all through breakfast, their first lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts so they started heading for Umbridge's classroom.   
  
" Maybe it was nothing" Ron suggested  
  
"I don't know Ron," Hermione was saying "that was no ordinary wave, It was something powerful, I know it was I've read about them before,"  
  
They entered Umbridges classroom and took their usual seats and took out their things, Umbridge entered the classroom and seated herself in her chair and then addressed the class   
  
"Good morning class," said Proffesor Umbridge, there was a mumble of 'morning'   
  
"Oh dear,I thought we were clear on this subject when I say 'Good morning class I wish for you to reply 'don't just walk away' " Umbridge started singing " 'Like everythings okay and you don't care about me....' " she kept singing untill she had sung the entire song (A/N I'm sorry if I got the words wrong but I don't know the excact words) "So lets try that one more time shall we? Good morning class," the class just stared disbeliving back at her   
  
"Good morning Proffesor Umbidge,"there were only three people who answered, one was Pavati one was Neville and the other was Ron  
  
"I wish for everyone to reply please," Proffessor Umbidge said sweetly "Good morning class,"she repeated   
  
"Good morning Proffesor Umbridge," still the only people who answered were Ron, Neville and Pavati.  
  
"Come come now everybody, it's not to difficult to say," she said to the still stunned class,what was she playing at? Harry thought, she just starts singing and then acts like nothing happened? And what was with Ron? And Neville?and Pavarti?their acting as if nothing's happened too.  
  
"One more time class,'say you love me say you love me but your never there for me yeah' " she started singing again " 'you'll be cryin, slowly dyin' when I decide to leave,all we do is make-up'Ron Neville and Pavarti started singing the echos ' Then break-up'Echos sing again "Maybe we need some time alone, we need to let it breath'" Harry stared disbeliving from Ron to Umbridge to Pavati to Neville and back to Ron again, all while resisting the urge to scream 'WHAT!!!' but as soon as the song had ended the bell went  
  
"Goodness me!" cried Umbridge "And we haven't even learned how to say 'good morning' oh well, where the time went I have no idea, oh well, off you go then," and with that she picked up he things and swept from the room. Everyone in the class apart from Neville Pavati and Ron, who were packing there things away, were sitting in their seats staring disbelivingly at the doorway which Umbridge had just departed, then finally, yet slowly, gathered their things and headed out of the classroom and headed for lunch (A/N I know!! Only one class after breakfast and then lunch, but it gives them more free time, and no singing teachers)  
  
"Well," Ron started " Obviously the wave has done something to time, speed it up or something beacause that class was the shortest one I've ever sat through, mind you I'm not complaining, Umbridges classes' aren't exactly what you'd call fun" Harry looked at Ron with a what-the-hell-are-you-playing-at look that he didn't notice,so Harry and Hermione went on explaining to Ron what happened in Defence against the dark arts, when they had finished Ron was looking at them wide-eyed " Umbridge was singing?when?"  
  
"Just now!," said Hermione, sighing exasperatedly "You were singing too,"  
  
"No I wasn't! and neither was Umbridge!," either Ron and the others in his class were playing a joke on them or he just discovered what the wave done.  
  
A/N: Well there you go, my first chapter I ever put on ff.net, I am so proud.Please R&R! I want to know what it's like to get reviews, if you flame I will be eternerly sad....... For ten seconds! Not that I'm inviting you to flame, but if it really is bad I would like to know, in a nice way please and I would also like to say I know this capter is short but it's my first one, so what do you think ?? 


	2. A Musical Beggining

Disclaimer: yeah, that's DISclaimer, meaning the opposite of claimer, and the only person who CAN claim H.P is (drum roll please)....J.K ROWLING!!! And if I were J.K, which I'm not, I wouldn't be here would I? No, I would be writing the 6th Harry Potter book, so, in other words, I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Wow!! I got reviews!! Now I know what my sister keeps raving on about!! I would like to thank:  
  
Tiger Lily21:Yes, we spent a lot of time debating whether it should 'A' Hogwarts Melody or 'The' Hogwarts Melody. Oh yeah, the singing is just the beginning.  
  
Rockabye: Wow, it wasn't bad? Thank you so much! Wow! I can't stop smiling! :) :) :)   
  
A/N: I am so proud! People are actually reading my stories! Wow! Wow! Wow! I just HAD to write more straight away! Now, if you would like to know what time of the year it is (in the story of course) it is about a week before Christmas, so no one has to worry about exams or anything like that, also, for some strange unknown reason, everyone has signed to stay over the holidays, it's just easier for the story. So anyway, enough talk! On to the story!  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Harry could not find anything else unusual, except that the whole school seemed very lively and energetic, and so did Harry. He found he had a strange urge to dance up the stairs. But suppressing it he managed to walk up to bed. When he settled into bed he started to drift to sleep, not noticing there was a sudden burst of song downstairs.  
  
Harry had a weird dream where he was dancing on a giant piano keys, the keys were lit up and he had to jump on them as quickly as possible, he was making quite a nice tune, but when Harry awoke the tune continued.   
  
He immediately jumped out of bed, and found all the other boys (minus Dean, who was still in his bed looking puzzled, staring wide-eyed at Neville, Seamus and Ron ) in the dorm all forming a line, still in there PJ's. A piano had appeared mysteriously from nowhere, and Neville started playing it.  
  
"What's tha-," but Harry was cut off because they all formed a line and started singing, with Ron and Neville in the lead   
  
'Woke up this morning, feelin' fine! There's somethin' special on my mind!-' Harry couldn't help it, he got an uncontrollable urge to up and join 'Somethin' tells me I'm into somethin good!' (Harry and Seamus echo, 'somthin' tells me I'm into somethin') then they continued singing and dancing down the stairs. Leaving Dean gaping in disbelief at what he had just witnessed.  
  
As they were dancing down the stairs they were hit by a burst of music and singing, most of the Griffondor's were singing and dancing, all of the furniture was moved against the walls and there were only 7-10 people on the side-lines looking both amused and embarrassed, Hermione was one of the people on the side-lines giggling. The song ended and other music started playing, suddenly Neville jumps off the banister, lands, and dramatically and starts singing!  
  
" 'For goodness sake!! I got the hippy hippy shake! I gotta shake! Whoa !the hippy hippy shake!' "  
  
All the singing/dancing Griffondors were arranging themselves behind Neville and were dancing towards the portrait hole " 'Welllllllll Shake it to the left (they all shake to the left) Shake it to the right!(they shake's to the right) do the hippy shake shake with all of ya might,' " Harry and Ron were dancing towards the portrait hole as well, Harry could hear the fat lady  
  
"Goodness! I never heard such a racket!" As they were all filing out Harry and Ron (who were at the back) were violently tugged backwards, they spun around to see Hermione   
  
"What did you do that for?" asked Ron  
  
"I should ask you the same thing!" Harry suddenly became aware once more  
  
"W-what happened? How did I get here? why am I still in my pyjamas?" Harry asked puzzled   
  
"Yeah, how did we get here?" Ron asked, looking just about as puzzled as Harry felt.  
  
"Y-you, don't remember?" Hermione asked  
  
"Remember what? What did we do?" said Harry. Hermione explained what happened. "We were singing? A-are you sure?"  
  
"That's what happen-," But Hermione was cut off because Ron had suddenly Burst out singing  
  
" 'I'm sooooo hungry, so hungry, so very very hungry, I want something I can munch, something I can crunch..," He was singing and dancing towards the portrait hole, Harry watched, stunned  
  
"Ron! Ron! RON!!," Hermione shouted  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm hungry, lets go to breakfast,"  
  
"Ron," said Hermione  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
"You're still in your pyjamas," she replied  
  
"Oh, right," so he headed back for the dormitories  
  
"Was I doing that too?" he asked  
  
"Almost everyone was," she replied.   
  
When they reached the great hall (now fully dressed) they opened the big oak doors and their jaws dropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think of that? Now that you have read it please review!! I love reviews! Please tell me if you think! Flame only if necessary.  
  
Now here are a list of the songs that I used :  
  
Herman's Hermits, I'm into something good  
  
Beatles, Hippy Hippy Shake  
  
Hungry (not sure who it's by, it was on our old kindergarten video)  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it! Next chapter up soon.  
  
~ sbsammy 


	3. Not as harmless as you think

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling stole the Harry Potter idea from ME! That's right, I was writing it in a small café when she came along roaring like a lion and stole it! Yes , so I should be the one rolling in millions .  
  
WAIT STOP!!! I was just kidding! Kidding. Please don't sue! Ahhh!!!!!  
  
*Two angry lawyers enter the room and grab Sbsammy by the feet and drag her kicking and screaming from the room*  
  
Noooooooooooooooo!!!! That was fiction! Pure fiction!!! Noooooooooooooo!  
  
*********  
  
Several weeks later.  
  
"Okay, I'm writing this story from my quaint little jail cell, but they say I'm still aloud to post stories, under there supervision of course, but don't worry, my lawyers are on it!"  
  
A/N: Thank you so much! I lllllllllloooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeee reviews!  
  
A BIG thanks to:  
  
Tiger Lily21: Your very welcome, so glad you like my story!  
  
Rockabye: I am smiling this very minute! :) that is me, yes, I think it's better than the first one too, and it probably will get better! Uh-oh, *touches wood* Phew! Anyway glad you think so (if that made sense).  
  
Sakegirlintrainingjannel: my brother reviewed that, he signed in my name because he can't be stuffed (lazy git) to get his own account  
  
A/N2: Well, my sister (Ingrid7) has been helping me a lot with this story and she would like some credit too, she would like to be known as a co-writer.  
  
So anyway ON TO THE STORY!!  
  
Chapter Three: Not as harmless as you think  
  
Harry entered the great hall and felt his jaw drop. Practically all the students were clapping in unison for all the teachers were swing dancing, and they were pretty good too. Ron immiediently joined the Griffindors and started clapping with them. Harry, resisting the urge to join in too, turned to Hermione  
  
"We should do something about this," He said  
  
"What for?" She replied, "I mean, it hasn't done any harm yet, has it?"  
  
"Hermione, we can't leave things like it is forever,"  
  
"Yes, but it does make a few people a little more bearable," she said with a glance at the Slytherins, who were all clapping the hardest.  
  
"Well, yeah, but...I...," was all he managed to say  
  
"Look, don't worry, I mean, who knows, maybe it wears off or something,"  
  
"Yeah, maybe," he said, he was slightly surprised at her for not taking this very seriously but he just sat down and joined in the clapping. When the teaches had stopped dancing they bowed as everyone clapped and whistled. Then there was an eerie silence. Harry looked over at Cho and, stood up on the table and he felt a desperate urge to start singing.  
  
And, (to his horror, later) he did.  
  
" 'Well she was just seventeen, you know what I mean, and the way she looked I fell in love with  
  
her,' "Ron, Neville and Seamus started to sing the background  
  
" ' Sheeeeee wouldn't dance with another, ohhhhhhhhhh, and I saw her standing there,' "He sung the song and everyone clapped and cheered, and Harry went over to Cho and kissed her hand. Then Cho started to sing.  
  
" 'A kiss on the hand may be, quite continental, but diamonds,' " She is suddenly wearing a pink dress covered in diamonds and surrounded by guys in tuxedos holding out jewels, " 'Are a girls best friend,' "just after the song had ended the bell went, the classes were quite uneventful, except the occasional song, but it was outside Hogwarts that there was something very important was happening.  
  
MEANWHILE (Evil laugh, by and evil guy)  
  
*A Long Way Outside Hogwarts in a darkened freaky room*  
  
"Did everything go as planned Wormtail?," asked a high cruel voice   
  
"Y-yes my Lord," stuttered Wormtail  
  
"Tell me Wormtail, what curse did you use?"   
  
"The M-minerite curse my Lord, quite like the Imperius curse but much much s-stronger,"   
  
"Oh really? You realize Wormtail I hear some very strange things have been going on at Hogwarts,"  
  
"S-strange t-things?" Wormtail asked, clearly very frightened   
  
"Yes Wormtail, strange things, singing and dancing, from what I hear," he said, quite calmly  
  
"S-singing and d-dancing?" he asked, now quite petrified   
  
"Yes, it seems that something has gone wrong," He said menacingly   
  
"W-wrong m-my Lord?" he said, now shaking  
  
"Singing and dancing is not what I wanted Wormtail, you shall be punished," he said, raising his wand  
  
"N-no master!" he said, flinging himself on the floor at Voldemorts feet "M-master, please! The curse will work! the singing and dancing must be the result of another curse! The Minerite curse will come into effect at midnight tonight!" Voldemort lowered his wand and considered this for as moment   
  
"Very well Wormtail, but if it doesn't work at midnight you will be punished, understood?"  
  
"Yes my Lord, thank you,"  
  
"Tell me Wormtail, who does the curse work on?"  
  
"Full bloods master,"  
  
"What about half bloods?"  
  
"The curse isn't as strong for them, but it can effect them,"  
  
"And the mudbloods?"  
  
"It doesn't effect them at all,"  
  
"So it will happen at midnight tonight?"  
  
"Y-yes my Lord,"  
  
"Very good Wormtail, very good indeed," this made Voldemort happy, very happy  
  
*Back At Hogwarts*  
  
Harry suddenly felt a shooting pain across his scar  
  
"Ouch!" Harry clapped his hand on his scar  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione  
  
"Scar," he said shortly, still rubbing it with his free hand, as he was holding a stack of toast he was feeding the giant squid.  
  
"is he near here?" she asked sounding a little frightened  
  
"No," he said reassuringly "he's, happy about something, he..."Harry had a sudden brain wave  
  
"Full bloods," he blurted out "The wave only affected full bloods and it effects half bloods, that's why I can sometimes throw it off, but muggle borns aren't affected!" Hermione blinked at him  
  
"I-I think your right Harry,"   
  
After a brief conversation about the wave Harry heard something to his left and lifted his head, which he was resting on the tree by the lake, he saw Ron, wearing leather, standing on the hood of the old ford Anglia , surrounded by people, and he was singing. Hermione and Harry jumped up and rushed over, in the time it took to get over there Neville and Seamus had jumped up on the car and had started singing too. Harry, not being able to control himself and slipping from Hermione's attempts to hold him back, he jumped on the car too.  
  
" 'oh grease lighting,' "Ron was singing, and the others were singing in the background drawing there fingers in a semi-circle in front of them (grease lightning style)   
  
" GO, grease lightning ... "(A/N I'm sorry! I don't know the words!) they finished the song and the car disappeared but Ron was still in leather, Harry came to his senses and realised what he must have done, when the cheering had died down Harry looked back at Ron who now had a cigarette in his mouth  
  
"Ron," Harry hissed "you don't smoke!" he snatched the cigarette and butted it on the ground then looked back at him to see he had another one in his mouth, Ron looked at Hermione and started singing  
  
" 'I got chillllllllllllls, there multiplyin and I'm looooooosin control, but the power, your supplyin, it's electrifyin!' "Harry looked over at Hermione who was wearing a blonde wig and leather and was starting to sing  
  
" 'You better shape up,' "(Pavati and Lavender were singing 'oh oh oh') " 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you, you better shape up, you gotta understand, to my heat you must be true' "  
  
"Hermione!" Harry hissed "your not effected!"  
  
"I know," she replied "It's fun 'your the one that I want!' "after the song, and after everyone had returned to normal, they headed back to the castle, but when they stepped into the Great Hall for dinner, Harry felt, for the second time today, his jaw drop.  
  
A/N: Well, there you go, what do you think? PLEASE tell me! It's the only inspiration I have in this prison cell, I know this chapter was a little slow but that was because I had to explain everything, I don't care how you review! I just like to know my story is being read!   
  
All you have to do is click the button right there  
  
\/ were my arrow is pointing,   
  
Next chapter up soon   
  
~sbsammy 


	4. When the Clock Strikes Twelve

Disclaimer: I own n-nothing, I have learned my lesson with my brief period in prison, all I own is a half eaten packet of delicious Oreos (thanks Rockabye!) and my Harry Potter books, that's all.   
  
A/N: Well I'm finally out of prison! well actually, I escaped but shh! Please don't tell anyone! I'm hiding....*sound of loud police alarm going off* Uh-oh *quickly ducks out of sight as search light goes over window* well, I'd better not tell you in case your a cop, so I'll just get on with the thanking:   
  
Rockabye: You really think this is awesome? Thank-you very much! and thanks for the cookies!   
  
Saved my life. And thank you even more for the e-mail! As soon as I read it I just had to write more straight away!  
  
Ingrid7: About time you reviewed me! :P I've been promoting you all over the place, oh, and thanks for the 'cake' it was very useful, I mean 'tasty' heh heh heh, anyway, let's get on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4 When The Clock Strikes Twelve   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped in to the great hall, and a tremendous burst of sound blasted at them, not to mention that almost every one was wearing bright loud, costumes . and EVERYONE was vigorously singing and dancing. Harry felt his jaw drop. All the female teachers were wearing old fashion saloon dresses, they were doing the Can-Can.   
  
"If ya Can-Can-Can!" Hagrid (wearing a strange top-hat and suit) roared "If ya Can-Can-Can!"(A/N If you saw Moulin Rouge, it's like you just walked in there.)  
  
McGonagall, Sprout, Pomfrey, Umbridge you name them they're there, all doing the Can-Can, the students were all throwing streamers in the air and clapping them on, Ron and Harry joined them immediately and left Hermione gaping at them.  
  
When it all died down there were a few Moulin Rouge songs, it was quite an entertaining dinner, speaking of dinner, Harry thought, the food quality has gone down a bit, he reached for some roast potatoes and found they were burnt, he made a mental note to go down to the kitchens.  
  
So later he Hermione and, Ron, whom they had to drag away from all the singing, were going down the familiar route to the kitchens, after tickling the pear they stepped into the kitchens, there was an outburst of song and dance as soon as they entered he saw they weren't all focused on the same song, they were all doing there own thing, some were dancing with mops and brooms, and others were dancing with other house elves, like Winky and Dobby were over there, Harry walked over to them,   
  
"Er, Dobby?" He asked cautiously, he wasn't sure they could hear him because they were throwing each other in the air and doing fantastic acrobatics, but they were able to hear  
  
"Yes Harry Potter sir?" Dobby somehow managed to say  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
"We is having some fun sir!" squeaked the tumbling house elf, Harry thought this was very odd that they would neglect doing their job to have fun, they didn't exactly know what to do so they decided to leave them to it   
  
"That's strange," Hermione said slowly as they reached moaning Myrtles bathroom, as the common room was to loud and crowded "It effects House-elves? That's not good, who knows what else it's effected?"  
  
"Yeah, your right Hermione," Harry said "I think we should do something about this, or tell someone,"   
  
"Like who?" Ron asked  
  
"Like Sirius," Harry replied simply  
  
****************  
  
"Okay, did you put everything in it?" said Hermione, opening the door to the owlery referring to the letter Harry had in his hand   
  
"Everything from the wave to the House Elves," He replied searching around for Hedwig. She wasn't there, he figured she was out on a late night hunt 'she'd better get back soon' he thought. 'If Filch catches us , we're dead.'  
  
Harry checked his watch, which he had gotten repaired, it read 11:30 'I must've taken longer on this letter then I thought', he thought, just then he saw Hedwig come through the Owlery window, a dead mouse dangling from her mouth   
  
"Finally," he murmured walking over to her "Come down here, I've got a letter for you,"  
  
He quickly tied the letter to her leg and she flew out of the window.  
  
He watched her go until she had disappeared completely and then started to the common room with Ron and Hermione, they were halfway there when Harry checked his watch, it read 11:59 but just then it flicked to 12:00, he saw Ron stop dead in his tracks he turned to look at Ron   
  
"What's up?" he asked, but Ron didn't seem to hear him, he had an odd blank look and his eyes were unfocused,   
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked cautiously "Are you Okay?" he didn't answer, but he started to do an odd sort of unnatural march towards the staircase, Harry and Hermione started after him, but Harry saw movement to his left and turned to see what it was, he saw half the Ravenclaws coming out from behind a portrait, obviously their common room, and they had the same blank look and they were doing the weird march towards the staircase he spotted Luna who had her usual dreamy look and it seemed that she was just following everyone else, she saw Harry and went over to him  
  
"Hello Harry," she said dreamily  
  
"Where are you all going?" he asked.   
  
Luna pointed to the front of the group where Cho was leading  
  
"Ask Cho, she seems to know," she replied.  
  
Hermione, who had also stopped when she saw the Ravenclaws, was listening to Luna and her attention was now on Cho, who was marching along  
  
"Cho what's going on? Where are you going!?" Hermione demanded (while walking alongside her and the others)  
  
Cho stared unblinkingly ahead. And said in an eerie voice.  
  
" Servire Nox magister"  
  
Harry whipped his head around.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Cho and the rest of the silent army were going soundlessly down the stairs. And more seemed to be joining them, some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students and Gryffindor students.   
  
Ron was near the back and Hermione desperately grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back, but due to some magical force, Hermione was just dragged along with him and Ron didn't seem to be aware of it.  
  
Now they were all muttering, and to Harry's absolute shock, he saw that Mcgonagal, Flitwick, and several other teaches were marching along with them.  
  
"Servire Nox magister" They all muttered. And it sent shivers up Harry spine.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with a horrified look.  
  
"Harry! That's Latin! They're saying 'serve dark master!' We've got to do something!"  
  
'What can we do!?"  
  
"Servire Nox magister" The murmuring continued.  
  
'Try and petrify some!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"But-  
  
Just then fifteen students came running towards Harry and Hermione, but they looked very alert and worried. There were Fred and George, Dean, Colin and Dennis Creevey, a bunch of other Griffindors and some people from other houses.  
  
Fred and George stared open mouthed at what was happening.  
  
"Oh, Cripes!" said Fred.  
  
Hermione looked at them sharply and said. "Help me! Get out your wands!"  
  
(they all get out their wands)  
  
Hermione then turned back round again "PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Hermione screamed and pointed her wand at Ron's rapidly retreating back.  
  
A jet of light shot out of her wand, hit Ron in the back and then rebounded back onto Hermione.  
  
Hermione gasped, then went as stiff as a board and slammed to the ground.  
  
Harry gave an angry shout then quickly pointed his wand at her "Finite incantanim!"   
  
The other alert students, stopped the spells they were about to perform when they saw what was happening.  
  
Colin Creevey (who had obviously attempted a spell) was lying dazed several feet away, after using the Stupefy spell on one of the marching students.   
  
Through all the mayhem, the group of cursed students had walked out the front door.  
  
A/N: Well there you go, what do you think? Tell me! Ingrid7 wrote like half of this so, yeah. Anyway I know that the wizards are singing muggle songs but I don't know any wizard songs and muggle songs just fit better, so anyway please review!!  
  
All you have to do is click the button  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\/ right there (hopefully)  
  
~sbsammy 


	5. Too Powerful

Disclaimer: you know, there's really no need for a disclaimer, I mean everyone knows that I do not own this so I will just go straight to the Authors notes  
  
A/N: Well my name cleared, kind of, and I'm back to posting stories, thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Tiger Lily21: What did you find weird about it? Please tell me! I would like to know.  
  
Rockabye: OMG! Thank-you so much I would LOVE a wizard song! The closest wizard song I thought of was Sam Cooke's Wonderful World just with the history and geometry changed around to wizard classes ( if you haven't heard the song this probably won't make sense ) Please e-mail me! And thank-you for the review!  
  
A/N2: I have decided to make my A/N shorter from now on because even I am getting bored with how long they are, and I am REALLY sorry for not updating in so long, so ON TO THE FIC!!  
  
Chapter 5 Too Powerful  
  
After freeing Colin from his body bind Harry and the others ran after the now muttering army who had all gone out the front door, Harry dashed outside but stopped dead, no-one was there. The others all came out and stopped dead too, Harry spun around and looked all directions, but nothing was there, just the plain grounds of Hogwarts.   
  
"Where are they?" Hermione asked anxiously  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully   
  
"Well they can't have apparated, not on the grounds, and half of them can't anyway," Hermione said  
  
"Portkey?" Harry wondered aloud  
  
"It's unlikely, but if there were enough it might be possible," She replied. Harry turned to face the others.  
  
"We have to get Dumbledore," he said  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," Fred replied  
  
Then Harry suddenly realised something, "Hey," he said turning to Luna Fred and George "Your full-bloods aren't you?" they nodded "Then how come your not affected?" Fred and George looked at him Quizzically, Luna didn't seem to be paying attention,   
  
"Affected with what?" asked George  
  
"As in acting like the others?" They still looked at him with a what-are-you-talking-about expression so he asked "Where were you last Thursday night," sounding very lawyer like, they looked at each other looking uneasy "Well?"  
  
"We were...out," said Fred   
  
"Out where?" Harry persisted   
  
"Hogsmeade" George said simply  
  
"Outside the grounds, you're not affected," Harry said   
  
"Affected with what?" George asked annoyed, Harry started to explain, to everyone, what was happening,   
  
"...but I don't think we did this alone," He finished, looking over at Hermione, who stared back at him with a puzzled look on her face  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" She asked  
  
"I mean, don't you think this is a little powerful?" He said  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"As in, I don't think we did this, I think someone else did,"  
  
"Who else did it then?"   
  
"Who do you think?" She looked still puzzled for a few seconds, then her eyes widened   
  
"You Know Who?" she asked, Harry nodded "Your right Harry, we have got to get Dumbledore,"  
  
"But how?" asked Dean who had been standing at the front of the small crowd, "Does anyone know where he is?" there was a brief silence which was broken by Harry, who turned to Hermione  
  
"The Library," he said  
  
"What about it?" she asked "where are you going?" Harry was briskly walking down the corridor  
  
"The Library," he repeated, everyone was following close behind "We'll try find out what is going on and what we can do to stop it," they entered the darkened Library, he was glad the vulture like librarian, Madam Pince ,wasn't there. After lighting some lanterns they got down to work, they went through what seemed like a hundred books, but around about dawn Hermione was the one who came up with most of the answers  
  
"Okay, there are only two curses that could've controlled a crowed as big as that, there's the Relempters curse, and the Minerite curse, both curses are like the imperious curse but much stronger, the Relempters curse, you remember everything, like the imperious curse, but it is very very difficult to charm, but the Minerite curse, you don't remember, and you can't have any other spell while performing this curse otherwise they will mix together," she finished, leaving the others in a stunned silence,   
  
"So in other words, it's the Minerite curse?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, mixed with our curse, that's probably why everyone's singing...,"  
  
"And can't remember," Harry finished for her, she nodded "So, is there a way we can stop this? Or find out were the others are?"   
  
"Well I...," but she was cut off by a noise outside, signalling the return of the others.  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger! Well I hope it is, I am REALLY sorry for not updating in ages but I have had major writers block, so if you have any suggestions PLEASE tell me! Now I will experiment with fonts to see if the show up with the format I have.  
  
Hello! I must be going,   
  
I came to say,   
  
I came to stay   
  
I must be going,  
  
I came to say,   
  
I came to stay  
  
I must be going,  
  
I'll stay a week or two,  
  
I'll stay the summer through  
  
But I am telling you  
  
I must be going, 


End file.
